Document 664 plus 2: The dynamic threesome!
by Anon the hedghog
Summary: Sonic escapes prison after having to deal with Amy's kinky torture, on his escape he encounters two past acquaintances and things get sexy!


Sonic had it endured it for days, weeks, months, years… It was enough. He'd had enough. In a split second, he screamed, and kicked away. Amy flew off the back of him and her hammer shaped strapon slipped out of his anal cavities.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS SHIT," Sonic dashed and broke out the cell; his speed and strength had evolved due to the torture, and now he was so fast he could destroy all in his path. First on his list?

Coldsteel.

He broke out of the time loop and sped to the office. Upon viewing the desk in which the purple hedgehog was sitting, he grabbed his monstrous cock and dashed at light speed, shoving it up Coldsteel's tiny penis hole without him even knowing. Due to pure speed. Coldsteel screamed in agony, confused as his dick sliced in two, and then his body along with it. Sonic had managed to remain unseen because of his super speed. His speed, strength, durability, agility had developed significantly throughout the year after having to deal with Amy's torture for several mounths.

"I've done it…"

Next on the list?

Tails.

"Imma let you finish that amazing blowjob you copped me all those years back… It's finna be a good one…" Sonic grinned to himself and left the building. As he ran, he created a gravitational force behind him, destroying everything and anything with in a 5m radius. He has arrived at green hill zone afew seconds later, that was where Tails would often hang out with Sonic and co.

Sonic spotted Tails sucking on Knuckles fat, girthy, 19 inch, four headed bulging cock. "HEY Tails!" Sonic shouted, Tails turned his head around, his eyes widened, he pushed knuckles out of the way and headed to Sonic. "Oh SoNiC, I really miss you, please let me finish off the blowjob, I am old enough now, I can have sex now I swear!".

"Tails why were you sucking on Knuckles, your gay ass belongs to me and only me, **YOU LITTLE SLUT**!" Sonic shouted in rage, "I am sorry Sonic I was really **horny** when you were gone, I had no one to fuck and uh anyways I don't like Knuckles cock as much as yours, it's four headed and weird as shit the only good thing is that it is huge and also squirts a lot of cum" Tails exclaimed blushing.

"Then what are you waiting for you little fuck suck my cock!" Sonic demanded, Tails bent down slowly he stroked Sonic's cock steadily then suddenly Sonic thrusted his cock into Tails mouth. He thrusted Tail's head back and fourth at the speed of light. Knuckles was standing there speechless and turned on. He got out his cock and fucked Sonic from behind, "KNUX WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Sonic shrieked, "I am fucking you" Knuckles replied.

"NO GET OFF ME, **FAGGOT**!"

"Well Sonic I am horny and when I am horny you can't do anything about it!", "Knux STOP, STOP, STOP! I want to rip that little cunt's throat in half and I don't want you to stop me. He is the reason why I went to prison and because of that he must suffer!" Sonic shouted in rage, "NOOOOOOO" Knuckles shrieked.

"Ever since you were in prison I was getting laid by Tails every day, I loved it and I don't want a blue cunt like you to kill him!", Knuckles shoved his huge cock up Sonic's blue, smooth, wet asshole with full force. He went so hard that every time he'd shove his cock up Sonic's spikey ass parts of the ground would ripple in a 2m radius.

Sonic started to notice blood squirting out of his little hedgehog fuck hole. He spun into a ball and scratched Knuckles gigantic cock, "MY COCK!" knuckles cried in horror.

"Ha ha Knux that's what you get when your too slow." Sonic remarked in a cocky voice, "FUCK YOU!" Knuckles screamed, he took out his fist nipples and smashed Sonic right in the face. Sonic was on the ground with blood surrounding him, he had a broken nose and 2 of his spikes were bent. Knuckles took Sonic mouth and shoved his cock back and forth at max speed and force causing Sonic's teeth to break, "I AM CUMMING!" Knuckles screamed.

A fountain of cum poured down Sonic's throat. "ARRRRGHHHHHHHH!" Knuckles moaned, his cock was sore and all tiered out, Sonic noticed this and tried to get up but knuckle's cum glued him to the ground. Sonic was struggling to move and helpless, "TAILS HELP ME PLEASE!" he screamed in distress. Tails walked over, "I knew you would help me you little bastard", Tails clenched his fists, his eyes were half closed and his eyes were red. Tails took out his little, petite, furry, winy, cock, "Tails uh no no no please don't".

Tails grinned "Sonic you wanted this didn't you?", "No Tails please I am beat" Sonic replied weakly, Tails didn't reply, he slowly took out an emerald out from his asshole, "Uh Tails how did you stick that up there? Geez that must of hurt" Sonic whispered jokingly.

"Ha, ha funny joke Sonic" Tails said sarcastically, "Yeah Tails uh-u-uh it was funny right?", "No" Tails replied. Tails shoved the emerald down his mouth, afew seconds later Tails was in his super Satan form. Sonic looked up frightened, Tails's cock stood up at 100 inches tall. "Tails um raise down the cock um please uh" Tails ignored him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", "Who's the little cunt now?". Tails shoved his cock at full force, he was noticing Sonic's ass starting to rip, he started to thrust slower and slower . "I am going to cum Sonic", "NO,NO,NO,NO,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A load of cum shot out penetrating the land, leaving a thick fog of semen, the ground was slick white and the flowers had yellow cum stains. Tails walked off, took Knuckles with him and left Sonic, he was very weak and stuck in thick cum.

 _ **Will the hedgehog survive?**_


End file.
